What Happens After the War
by Kyvanna Haki
Summary: Discontinued. Its 4 years after the wars have ended. Duo went missing 1 year after the last war. Heero decided to try and find him. But can Heero find Duo when he doesn't want to be found and what happens if he does find him? Rated just to be safe
1. Prologue

Author Notes: This is the first fanfiction that I have written so any and all feedback is welcome. Also this is the revised version of the prologue for this story so the spelling should be better. I also fixed the time line mistakes that I had made.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Prologue

I am Duo Maxwell, former pilot of the Gundam Deathsythe, and an orphan from the colony L2. The war is over now and the Gundam's have been destroyed. I was offered a job with the Preventers, just like all of the other Gundam pilots, but I declined. I didn't feel like I belonged with the others. To be completely truthful, I had never felt that I belonged with the others, not really any way. I mean sure, we all had our own reasons for fighting, and we worked well together; but the others all had family or friends that would miss them, I on the other hand was alone.

I was raised on the streets as an urchin until a virus broke out on L2. Solo, the leader of the gang that I was in fell ill. I tried to steal the vaccine to save him but I was too late. I named myself in honor of my dead friend. Eventually I was adopted by the Maxwell Church.

Father Maxwell and Sister Helen took care of me and I started to think of them as my family, just as I had with Solo before he died. By this time I was seven years old. I was only at the Maxwell church for a year before a group of rebels took the Church and everyone in it as hostages. I volunteered myself to go steal a Leo for them, under the conditions that Father Maxwell and Sister Helen be unharmed. However, once again I was too late. The Alliance destroyed the church to defeat the rebels.

Four years after the church was destroyed I snuck onto a really large space ship that I later learned was called Peacemillion. I was discovered by professor G, who allowed me to stay on board the ship because he was impressed with my ability to crack his security.

When I was fifteen, Professor G 'handed' me the Gundam Deathsythe and sent me to earth to complete Operation Meteor, it was at this point in time that I started calling myself Shinigami. He gave me secret missions that I was to complete. At the time that I took the Gundam I didn't know that there were other Gundam pilots also going to be traveling to the Earth to fight in the war.

Heero's POV

It's been four years since the wars and I have taken the job offered to me by the Preventers. I still see Wufei and Trowa on a daily basis and Quatre at least twice a week when he takes us all out to lunch just because he can. None of us have heard from Duo since he left Hilde, shortly after the war ended, claiming that he needed some time on his own. That was almost three years ago now, and I'm starting to wonder where he went and why he never came back. I know he is still alive because Quatre, with that space heart of his, can still feel him.


	2. Chapter 1

Author Note: My beta reader form the Prologue was unable to read through this chapter before I posted it up because her normal daily life has called her back to work. I am still looking for a regular beta reader and until I find one my chapters may or may not get proofread by someone other than myself until after I get them posted.

~ ~ ~ ~ = time passing ~ ~ ~ ~

'…' _= thoughts_

Disclaimer: See prologue

Chapter 1

Duo's POV

After I left Hilde, using the excuse that I needed some time to myself and telling her that she would see me again in a few weeks, I went back to L2. I had intended to go back like I told her but I after visiting the ruins of the Maxwell Church I realized that I didn't want to go back, or at least I didn't want to go back to Hilde. So I stayed here.

Its night now and I'm sitting in the center of what use to be the church. Over the last three years I have realized a few things, one of which is that I miss all the guys. Another is that I miss one of the guys more than I miss the others, I don't know when it happened but at some point over the two years that I fought in the war I developed feelings for one of the other pilots. I won't tell you which one it is because it doesn't matter at this point anyway. What does matter it that I also realized that there is no possible way that I can go back to Earth, not knowing that the only person that really wants me back is Hilde.

I stand from my spot and head back to the abandoned building that I am currently using as my home. As I walk down the street towards the building I look around at all the places that are still open even at this later hour. I will sometimes go into the clubs after sitting at the church for a while but not tonight. Tonight I just want to go back to my ratty mattress and rest. I say rest and not sleep because when you live on the streets of L2 you don't sleep. If you sleep you will more than likely not wake up again.

As I see the building that I call home come into view, I turn down an ally to go in the back door. I can't just walk in the front door because someone would report it to the authorities, which would only cause problems for me. While in the ally I was twice as alert as normal because the allies on this colony are really dangerous. As soon as I made it to the back door of my home I slipped inside. The entire first floor of the building is completely empty except for the stairs leading up to the second floor.

I climb the stairs up to the second floor of the building and walked down the hall. The room that I use is the last room on the right side of the hall. The only things on the second floor are a bunch of empty room and the room that I use which just has a ratty mattress and a few ratty blankets that I use for warmth.

After entering my room I walk over the bed and flop down. I take just enough time to place my knife under my pillow where it will be in easy reach if I need it. I pull the blankets up over my body and allow myself to rest.

TBC

Author notes: Sorry I know it's short but I am having problems with writers block at the moment. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, and hopefully it will be a longer one.


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note: I am not going to be finishing this story. As much as I have enjoyed writing it I just don't have the time to continue it. If I every get the time to work on this story again I might ad to it but it's going to be a while. I'm a college student and I have been really busy with school work. sorry..

Russian Kitten


	4. Chapter 2

Author's note: I know I said that I was not going to finish this story but I had a few reviews from people who really seem to enjoy it, and since I'm on summer break from school I thought that I would try to get a few more chapters up. Thank you for being understanding about the amount of time it is taking me to get this story done. Also it looks like my chapters are going to continue to be short, at least for now.

Chapter 2

Heero's POV

After work I sat at home thinking about Duo. As of recently I haven't been able to stop thinking about him. I looked at the old photo of the 5 of us together; it had been taken just after the wars had ended. I don't know how long I sat there, it had to have been at least a good hour before I got up and got food. While I was eating I decided that I was going to go look for Duo, but I wasn't going to tell the others. The last time I had brought up looking for Duo, they all told me to give him time and that he would come back to us when he was ready.

I went to bed that night a little more at ease knowing that I would be leaving in the morning for the space port. I didn't know where to start to look for him but I figured that the best place to start would be the colonies. Duo had always loved earth but he was born in the colonies and I had a feeling that if he was looking for some time to himself, that was where he would go. I just didn't know which colony to search first. I fell asleep not to long after I pulled the blankets over myself.

When my alarm clock went off in the morning I got up and called into the preventers. I talked directly to lady Une and told her what I was planning; I knew she wouldn't tell the other till I had already left and I couldn't just not show up for work. After my talk with lady Une I dressed and grab a quick bite to eat. By 10am I was at the space port waiting on my slight to L2.

I'm not entirely sure why I decided to go to L2 first but that is what I said when I bought the ticket. I think maybe it was because that was the one place that I knew Duo would not want to go back to, and that is exactly what made it the best place for him to hide. We all knew that Duo's life on L2 had been hard but I was the only one that knew exactly what had happened to him. I don't know how I'm going to find him but I do know that I'm going to do everything I possibly can.

Dou's POV

I started my day the same way I start most of my days. I walked the streets looking for pockets to pick. I snatch a few wallets and then buy myself some food. I eat quickly and then head back out to the streets; I stay out of site for the next few hours, traveling mostly through back allies and uncrowded streets. I try to avoid the crowed places during the day anyway, because it's too easy for someone to recognize me as one of the Gundam Pilots.

Sometimes during the day I will hang out with some of the younger street rats and help them to get money or food, but other times I go out looking for one of the gangs. The gangs now days are more dangerous than before the wars. They are protecting their territory more, so if you are not in the gang you don't go near their land. I'm the only exception to that, I made agreements with a few of the gangs, I help them get food, weapons, and sometimes medications , and they let me wonder around their territory unhindered.

Today I'm going to go see the gang that has control over the land that the Maxwell church ruins are on. I heard rumor that they were getting into a bit of a tight spot with one of the other gangs and wanted to see if there was anything I could do to help.


End file.
